Dinner Date!
by PolarAngie
Summary: A tired German and a very welcoming Italian. How will this dinner go about? And who might disrupt it? WARNING: RP-BASED   OC
1. CHAPTER 1: DINNER DATE PART 1

One day in the quaint home in Germany, an Italian named Feliciano, who we all know as Italy, was busy preparing and cooking food for dinner. The room seemed decorated to the Italian's liking, placing the wurst and other foods on the table, and hiding a box in the kitchen.

Outside, a few meters away from his home, a tall, blonde, blue-eyed German was walking toward it after another hard day's work and was amazingly exhausted. He also kept a mental not that he had to be prepared to be hugged by the Italian, like every other day.

Italy walked toward the window and watched the outside world. He then spotted the blonde German walking toward the house. He squealed in joy and ran to the door where the German will enter and waited in anticipation for him to enter.

When the German opened the door, he gasped as he saw the shorter Italian standing in front of him. "Italy! It's so nice to see you!" When in his head, he thought of two words, 'Good grief'. Italy tiptoed and quickly kissed Germany and giggled happily. "Hey Germany! I made dinner for tonight! It has your wurst and potatoes and of course, my pastas!" He trotted away from the German heading toward the kitchen. Water started to run from a faucet and a voice rang from the kitchen "Take a seat Germany! I'll be with you in a minute!"

The German was shocked with what just happened but snickered a bit at the idea of dinner as he hung his jacket on a rack. He took a seat and noticed how... Fancy dinner was tonight. "Why did you make everything so... Fancy?" The Italian walked in, a hand of his in his pocket. "W-Well..." He took a chair across Germany and smiled a small blushy smile. "I just wanted to!" That was all the Italian could reply with.

Germany snickered once more as he placed an elbow of his on the table to lay his head on his hand. "I didn't know you liked my kind of food Italy. I thought all you wanted to eat was pasta this and pasta that."

Italy started rubbing his hand that was covered in bandages and spoke with a happy voice. "W-Well I wanted to try something different, so I did!" He waves both of his hands. "Come on Germany! Try some of it! I wanna see how you think of it!"

The attention of the German was first on the food but then became off guard and turned his attention toward his partner's bandaged hand and his smile turned upside down. "Italy, what is that on your hand?" he asked in a worried sort of tone.


	2. CHAPTER 2: DINNER DATE PART 2

The man on the other side of the table was then caught off guard and hid his hand. He smiled nervously "Nothing~. Whatever are you talking about?" He tried to keep a what-are-you-talking-about-there-is-nothing-there face as he spoke.

The blonde stood up and smacked his hand on the table and yelled at the man across. "Italy, I'm not going to eat any of this until you tell me what happened!" The brunette became scared as he was yelled at and tears started to fall from his eyes in fear. "W-Well, you know very well how clumsy I am and uh well when I was making the wurst, some of the boiling hot water got onto my hand when I tried to fish out the wurst. I-I'm sorry Germany!" He bowed his head and streams of tears started to flow down his cheeks. Germany sighed and walked toward the Italian, took his injured hand and started to inspect it. "Oh Italy, you should stop crying so much. It's not like I'm going to hurt you or even hate you." He said in the most comforting voice he could muster. Italy sniffled and frowned even more, looking away as his friend was checking his hand. "I just wanted to have a nice dinner with my Germany... This stupid hand ruined it."

The blonde smirked and slowly pulled the hand of the brunette to his lips and kissed it and the Italian blushed hard, looking up at the German.

"Oh Italy, you sure are very clumsy..."

"I'm sorry I'm like that..." He smiled embarrassingly as he tried to cheer himself up.

The German walked behind the Italian, wrapping his arms around the neck of his companion who started blushing more as to what the other did.

"Let's enjoy dinner, shall we?"

The Italian nodded and looked up at Germany.

"O-Ok~"

Germany smiled and released Italy from his clutches and walked back to his seat. The Italian started eating a lot of his pasta when the German spoke once more. "So... Italy..." The brunette slurped some noodles and munched on them as he looked to his friend. "Yes Germany?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

The other man ate the wurst and nodded to the Italian respectively. "You have done pretty well. Tastes almost like the original ones."

When the Italian heard this, he clapped his hands together and started to laugh happily. With a big smile on his face he spoke, "Oh I'm so glad!" He looked like he won a year, no, a LIFE supply of PASTA! He drank a bit of his wine and started eating his pasta and a bit of the wurst, still smiling. "I'm so glad Germany likes the wurst!" He spoke to himself as he continued eating.

On the other side, the blonde just stared at the Italian, not looking or blinking for even a second. He just kept watching the cute face the boy would make when he was all happy and giggidy. When he finally realised he was staring, a slight blush crept on to the German's face and coughed, looking away as he just noticed he lost himself because of the face his partner was making.

The Italian started nuzzling his injured hand as he knew that without this hand, he probably couldn't make very good wurst let alone make good pasta. The German returned his gaze at the Italian but sighed and returned his attention to his food, where he noticed many holes on his food as he kept stabbing at it with his fork.

The Italian then stood up and trotted toward the kitchen as the German started eating. He came back with the same box he hid and placed it on the table, smiling triumphantly. "After you finish eating Germany, we'll have some dessert!" He spoke as he watched Germany eating the food he cooked for the dinner, smiling wider and wider.

Of course, the German was in no rush and when he finished, he looked at the box curiously. "What is in the box Italy?" He asked as he sat upright.

With that, Italy pulled the top of the box off and what we see is a simple chocolate cake with a few candy flowers enclosing the words 'WELCOME HOME GERMANY!' "I tried making some German chocolate cake! I hope you like it!" He smiled as he looked at the German smiling and cutting a piece from the whole and looked at the cake in awe. "This looks amazing Italy!"

The Italian giggled and sat beside him. "I followed every step in your cook book so I hope you like it!" He smiled as he watched the man took a forkful of cake and ate it. The German looked shocked and looked at the Italian. "Mein Gott Italy! This is delicious!" The boy gasped and smiled really wide exclaiming "I'm so happy!" He got up and sat on the German's laps and wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling lovingly. "I'm so glad!"


End file.
